Relinquishing Control
by erikforever
Summary: Ozycom one-shot. Eddie gets annoyed that Adrian always has to be in control, so he goes to do something about it. Comedian/Ozymandias. Rated for PWP, dub-con and language.


Adrian exhaled slowly, rolling his hips once more against Eddie's. The blonde was jerking himself off in languid strokes as he impaled himself onto the older man, letting out nothing more than the occasional gasp. He knew his lack of reaction pissed Eddie off, and as he contemplated that it was with suitably comedic timing that Eddie grunted and gripped his hips, trying to force a surprised reaction from the skinnier man. Instead, Adrian merely continued moving his hips. His breath hitched and he bit his lip as he climaxed, feeling Eddie release with a low moan inside of him.

Rolling off of Eddie's lap, Adrian stood by the edge of the bed. He paused momentarily before announcing that he was going to take a shower and that Eddie could show himself out. Watching Adrian leave - because Eddie knew he walked like a goddamn woman on purpose - he grunted and went to grab his clothes.

As he exited the apartment building, lighting a cigar because Adrian would throw a hissy fit if he smoked in his apartment, Eddie made his way down the street.

He hated that Adrian always had to be in control, how he barely made a sound as if sex was just something he did to relieve boredom and it didn't actually affect him. People, even Adrian, shouldn't be able to seem so high and mighty with a cock up their ass.

Eddie muttered a curse as it began to rain, lengthening his strides as he headed back to his own apartment.

Heck, it wasn't even that the sex was bad. It felt great. Eddie just thought that it would feel even greater if he had Adrian pinned underneath him and moaning as Eddie fucked him into the floor. He groaned, just the mental image of it made him want to storm back to Adrian's apartment and fuck him again. But if he did that Adrian would just do what he always did and slither onto Eddie's lap and ride him noiselessly on the bed. That was pretty much what had happened just ten minutes ago.

Eddie knew that no matter how he tried to act like he wasn't, the great Adrian Veidt was in fact human. Therefore, no matter how silent he stayed during sex Eddie always saw him bite his lip as he came. Adrian strived to achieve perfection, but Eddie was determined to break his little mask.

VVVVVVVV

Two days later and Eddie had yet to lose his determination. He lit a cigar, waiting impatiently outside of Adrian's apartment building as he waited for the buzzer to be answered. Finally he heard the blonde's clear and prim voice through the speaker.

"Yes?"

"It's me," Eddie grunted, inhaling another mouthful of smoke.

"Put out the cigar," Adrian ordered, and before Eddie could protest he heard the sound of the buzzer letting him in.

Mumbling a litany of curses directed at Adrian, Eddie stepped into the lobby, dropping his cigar and stamping it out with his foot. He ignored the disapproving glare from the receptionist; he came here often enough for them to know who he was visiting.

Striding over to the elevator, Eddie pressed the up button and groaned impatiently. Trust goddamn Adrian to live on the top floor

Once he reached the penthouse apartment, the elevator doors slid open and Eddie stepped out. It was almost satisfying to see his boots trail dirt and water over the pristine carpet. As he began trudging down the corridor, Adrian turned the corner and Eddie froze for a moment.

The blonde was wearing those fucking ridiculous purple silk boxers that just hung off of his perfectly shaped hips. Eddie growled, feeling himself harden at the sight coupled with the mental images from the other day. Lunging forward and catching Adrian's slim wrists in one hand, Eddie pulled them both down onto the floor.

Taking only milliseconds to recover, Adrian flipped himself over and aimed his foot to kick Eddie away as he struggled to free his hands. Dodging the kick and tightening his grip on Adrian, Eddie reached down past the waistband of those ludicrous boxers and groped Adrian's cock, taking hold of it and giving it a rough jerk. The reaction was unexpected to say the least. Adrian's back arched and he let out a keening sound, immediately biting his lip. Eddie grinned.

"I knew it," he practically snarled.

"Eddie, stop it," Adrian began, trying and failing to keep his voice calm. Eddie was just grinning, his hand still moving against Adrian's half-hard cock.

Forcing Adrian to turn over so he was lying on his front, Eddie tugged down the skinnier man's underwear. He felt Adrian tense slightly underneath him as he pressed two fingers into the blonde's entrance. He knew the other man could take it but he still felt tight around Eddie's fingers. Disregarding it he began pumping his fingers in and out of the blonde, grunting in frustration at the familiarly annoying lack of reaction. Adrian was still biting his lip and his eyes were shut, brow furrowed.

"Open your fucking mouth, goddamn fairy," Eddie snarled, forcing three fingers into Adrian's mouth and holding it open before the other could respond. Adrian flinched struggling slightly and trying to shut his mouth. Eddie ignored this, and pressed his fingers deeper into Adrian. This time, he was not disappointed. Adrian let out a choked whimper, arching his back against Eddie. He grinned and pulled his fingers out before thrusting them in roughly. This time Adrian let out a small cry, panting around Eddie's fingers and trying desperately to stop letting the small whimpers escape from his mouth.

Pulling his fingers out again, Eddie positioned himself at Adrian's entrance. Thrusting in, Eddie savoured the moan that tore itself from Adrian's throat. The blonde was tight and hot around him, and kept moving his hips wantonly. Grasping Adrian's hips with one hand, the other still keeping Adrian from biting his lip again, Eddie began thrusting in hard and fast.

Adrian was moaning and trying to move his hips to gain some fragment of control which Eddie denied him. Eventually, Eddie felt Adrian tighten around him as he came onto the no-longer-perfect carpet with Eddie's name on his lips. Climaxing inside of Adrian, Eddie pulled out. Adrian flipped himself over so that he was lying on his back again, but he had done little else, he just lay there panting gently with his eyes half-lidded and cum spattered over his stomach.

Eddie just sat leaning against the wall, lighting a cigar and putting it to his lips. As he inhaled Adrian propped himself up beside him and leaned his head against Eddie's shoulder.

"No smoking indoors, Eddie."

**A/N: Thanks for reading, I always appreciate reviews and favourites (even if you just want to point out a spelling error).**


End file.
